


Lucky Than Most People:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Swimming, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is going back through his memories, & realizes that he is luckier than most people, Cause he has a wonderful ohana that is supporting him, What happens after words?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	Lucky Than Most People:

*Summary: Steve is going back through his memories, & realizes that he is luckier than most people, Cause he has a wonderful ohana that is supporting him, What happens after words?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett is enjoying a rare morning off, He is making sure that he is taking better care of himself, since the liver transplant, & being diagnosed with radiation poisoning, He was enjoying some alone time on his property, He saw Eddie, His new dog, who gave an excited "woof", as he approaches the shore.

 

"Hey, Boy, Great to see you, I am so glad that you decided to come out, & join me", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at the golden retriever, who was glad to be with him, He toweled off, & decided to relax in his chair. He was thinking back to the past eight years, since he formed the taskforce with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He has not regret it since.

 

He thought about the cousins, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, He knew that they were destined for greater things, He was also right to pick them for the taskforce, & make sure that they knew that they can all count on each other. Even though that they are on the mainland, He misses them like crazy, & wishes them luck with their whatever they are doing, & he hopes that they will visit from time to time.

 

Next came, Captain Lou Grover, Steve & him didn't get along at first, But he knew that he would prove to be an valuable asset to them, & to the taskforce, He proved that he can be counted on countless times, & he knew that he never had to doubt his loyalty, He is hoping that Lou would stay on, til they can all retire together, & they can settle down to a real & normal life, that they were dreaming about.

 

Then came Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve really had to fight temptation, Cause he fell for him instantly, It took them both awhile, But they knew that they were good together, & that they can have a life together. Steve knew that he could definitely trust him, & that he could spend the rest of his life with him, He is hoping for more wonderful years ahead of them, Cause he figures that they both deserve it. After the first kiss, that they shared, they became addicted to each other.

 

Then, Finally came Officers Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey, They were coming in with fresh eyes, & eager to learn, After Steve shows them that he has faith in them, They are proving that they can handle the job, & that they earned their spot in their ohana, Because it looks like that they can use one. They are equally for the chance everyday to prove themselves.

 

Steve realizes that he is very lucky than most people, He is not gonna take it for granted, Cause it's a gift, A gift that was bestowed on him, which he is gladly to accept, He hopes that the taskforce continues to make a bigger difference, than it first started. The Former Seal would be proud, if they can accomplish that goal, once he retires. He goes into the house, with his dog following him, & they are ready to start the day.

 

The End.


End file.
